


Morton's Fork

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crying, Fuck Or Die, I am kind of a petty person sometimes XD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: There are only two choices.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Morton's Fork

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: ~~Feet~~ | ~~Shotgunning~~ | **Dacryphilia**
> 
> Yeah, I know dubcon is another day, but today was...very hard to do, because none of these things are kinks I’m very familiar with. But eventually I decided to use this opportunity for something fun! (People cry during the fic. It counts even if it's not sexy, right??)
> 
> I can thank some _great_ people for inspiring this one. If you’re reading this, you probably know who you are. ;)
> 
> More context can be found in the end note. And please mind that I chose not to put warnings on this one.

Going in alone had been a mistake.

They should have known based on what kind of Palace it was, but the rest of the Thieves were busy, and Goro had said they should be able to handle it alone, and now here they were, locked down in an oversized cell with a gun pointed at them.

They had been frisked by the guards of the Palace, which was, confusingly enough, shaped like a palace. They’d gotten grabbed trying to break into the throne room, and their weapons and masks had been taken away, leaving them at the mercy of the Shadow.

Jomei Yukimura was a sleazy brothel-owner in Shinjuku, the usual bastard exploiting his employees and lording his control over them. He liked sharpshooting, expensive liquor, and pretty girls, and they’d known he was reprehensible before even entering the Palace.

Akira and Goro stood side-by-side staring him down, unflinching in the face of the gun.

_“Phantom Thieves, huh?”_ the man laughed. _“What a rare commodity, falling right into my lap!”_

“Oh, fuck off,” Goro snarled. “You can’t keep us here.”

_“You think I’m going to let you go?”_ Shadow Yukimura taunted. _“I might consider it, if you can put on a decent show.”_

Akira hesitated. “...what do you want?” he asked quietly. He had a terrible feeling about where this was going.

Shadow Yukimura pretended to consider for a long time, leaving them waiting and waiting, and then he said with an eerie smile, _“I want to see the pretty, angry one of you fuck the other one until he cries.”_ He gestured to the bare cot in the corner. _“I would have every right to shoot you where you stand for trespassing in my palace, but I’m being gracious enough to give you this chance to keep your lives.”_

Akira turned to look at Goro, his eyes wide. He wasn’t a virgin, but something like this… “Goro?”

Goro was silent, looking stricken. “I…” he tried, sounding fearful. “I can’t do that. I can’t do that to you.”

Akira grabbed his arm. “Goro, you… We have to get out of here. It’s fine, seriously, I don’t care.”

“We can find another way,” Goro said flatly.

_“I’m not giving you another option,”_ Yukimura’s Shadow cut in. _“It’s that, or you can die right here.”_

“Goro!” Akira cried, shaking him, and Goro rounded on him with a snarl.

“I won’t!” he shouted. “I won’t be made into… into some kind of _rapist_ by this asshole! I refuse!”

Akira looked frantically between him and the Shadow. “It’s not… We don’t have a choice!” He sounded on the verge of tears, beginning to panic at the situation. He hadn’t been this afraid since Yaldabaoth had tried to erase them from reality, and had never really been on the other end of a gun like this.

“That’s why it _is_ ,” Goro said. “Because we don’t have a choice! You don’t have a choice!”

The Shadow smiled crookedly. _“So, you’re turning down my deal, then?”_

“Yes,” Goro insisted, dropping into a fighting stance.

“Wait!” Akira yelled.

But Shadow Yukimura just said flippantly, _“Suit yourself!”_ As Goro lunged at him, he fired a single shot, hitting Goro straight in the forehead. Akira cried out with rage as Goro hit the floor, tears spilling over, but there was a second gunshot, and then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, every time I write a Shuakeshu fic with dubious consent, or a fuck-or-die situation, or hell, if I write a perfectly ordinary situation but happen to mention The Plan, I seem to get at least one anon banging on about "abuse" or Goro being a rapist or whatever. Even when it's discussed _literally in the fic itself_ that that isn't how the characters consider it. They completely ignore the context of the situation AND the tags to whine at me. I've been called "irresponsible" and "proof that Akeshu shippers love abuse".
> 
> There is only one fic of mine along those lines that has avoided that sort of criticism, which is weird. Why leave _that one_ out?
> 
> Anyway, this fic is dedicated to all of my wonderful anons who click on fic tagged "fuck or die" and then get upset when they fuck instead of die. There are only two choices, my dears, so this is what you wanted, right? :)


End file.
